This invention relates to a novel sealed carton assembled from a pair of sheet members of substantially different physical character, the carton being of the type formed from a two-piece blank system as disclosed generally in said Pat. application Ser. No. 285,211, filed Aug. 31, 1972 and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,622,063.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,622,063 discloses a sealed carton of the general type with which this invention is concerned formed of two pre-cut blanks of double-faced corrugated paperboard material. U.S. Pat. No. 3,704,823 discloses a carton made from a single blank of double-faced corrugated paperboard having a crate-like shape, the top and ends thereof being open and having overlapping flanges to strengthen and rigidify the carton.
The carton system embodying this invention differs from the heretofore mentioned prior art. Said system utilizes only one blank made of corrugated paperboard and a cover member of lightweight, flexible sheet material substituted for the second blank of corrugated paperboard taught by the prior art. With this construction, a carton which is significantly reduced in weight and cost is obtained which provides unusual and unexpected strength and protection for lading sealed therein. Said carton system contemplates also the feasibility of using cover sheet materials of different character, such as kraft paper or transparent or translucent plastic which would enable a display carton to be realized within the purview of the invention, all without sacrificing desirable strength for shipping, storage and stacking purposes.
The sealed carton embodying the invention is further characterized by the use of two blank members formed of substantially different web materials which are suitable for use with automatic packaging machines which wrap the blank members around the lading to be packaged and discharge a sealed package or carton containing the lading. Thus, the unexpected strength, visual packaging features and material cost economies realized from the two-piece carton system embodying the invention are further enchanced in terms of marketability by the ability of said carton system to be used in automatic packaging machinery. Reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,531,914 and 3,665,675 is directed for examples of such automatic packaging machines.